Liga da justicado anime
by Shina com
Summary: a historia continua desta vez vcs tem q me dar a opiniao por favor vaicap.2


Ola bom essa é minha primeira fic e tudo, mas porisso eu peso a vcs que peguem leve comigo esta bem !

Saint Seiya não me pertence e daí não pertence a ninguém que escreve fics mesmo!(nem os outros mangas tb).

A Liga da Justiça (dos animes)

Goham Onde eu estou e quem são vocês três?

Um dos três Oi o meu nome é Lita mas vc pode me chamar de Sailoor Mercúrio,aqueles são Hiei e Kagome.

Hiei e Kagome Ola.

Lita É vc quem é?

Goham Oi meu nome é...

Kagome Lita vai ajudar a Banal, ela esta ficando muito fraca e precisa da sua ajuda rápido!

Lita Já estou indo,com lincensa!

Nessa hora Goham repara que a tal de Lita tem o cordão parecido com o dele só que é azul,e o da outra garota é anil e o do ultimo tripulante é laranja,ele também presta atenção nos detalhes da nave, era uma nave parecida com Bulma tinha feito para eles voltarem no tempo na luta contra Cell à deferência estava no formato da nave parecia uma bola bem grande e sua cor que era prateada tanto por dentro quanto por fora,Goham repara que todos que estão na nave tem um ki muito forte mas tinha um que estava muito forte e calmo ao mesmo tempo, curioso ele ia indo para a escotilha que Lita foi

Lita CALMA BANAL,AGUENTE MAIS UM POUCO JÁ ESTAMOS COM QUASE TODOS OS ESCOLHIDOS APORDO DA NAVE NÃO SE PREOCUPE VAMOS CONSEGUIR ANTES QUE VOCE IMAGINAdiz muito nervosa ao perceber que ela estava morrendo por causa de um golpe que tinha ganhado perto do coração!

Banal Acalme-se jovem eu não estou morta,e você meu rapaz na tenha medo,eu não sou tao feia assim!diz ela ao ver Goham escondido atrás de um armário velho.

Goham sai de onde estava e repara que Banal é parecida com o homem que tentou ataca-lo, só que na forma feminina,Banal tinha olhos azuis bem claros,cabelos pretos longos,magra de pele branca com um vestido branco ,sujo de sangue na parte do peito,tinha um véu que envolvia sua roupa ,parecia ser alta e muito poderosa por sinal

Goham Oollaa o meu nome é Goham,e quem é a senhora e quem é aquele homem que parecia tanto com você,e porque estou aqui?diz ele super nervoso e curioso para saber o que esta acontecendo com o mundo.

Banal se senta com um pouco de dificuldade ajudado por Lita numa poltrona atrás dela

Banal Bom para começar o meu nome é Banal que significa luz no meu planeta,e tudo que esta acontecendo aqui é por causa do meu irmão Drangoon,eu e ele somos irmãos gêmeos nos viemos do planeta Sdena um planeta que vocês descobriram faz uns dois anos ,eu e Drangoon deveríamos comandar o planeta Sdena para que houvesse paz e amor no mundo e assim que nos trouxéssemos a paz para o nosso planeta traríamos paz para o mundodiz ela calmamente!

Goham Bom mas o que aconteceu?

Banal Meu irmão odiava a nossos pais e também o mundo porisso ele tentou me matar para ficar com o planeta so para ele,mas falhou quando éramos crianças e agora tenta 10 anos depois acabar como que começou !diz ela sentindo vontade de chorar mas se agüenta.

De repente aparece Hiei e Kagome,aparecem de surpresa e Hiei pergunta

Hiei Bom mas o que nós temos haver com isso?.

Banal Bom minha mãe tinha criado para me proteger e o mundo três guerreiros e suas cores especificas,meu pai também criou mais quatro para me proteger,só que..

Kagome Só, que seu irmão os destruiu numa luta e esses guerreiros tiveram como salvamento suas almas colocadas em seus amuletos ,as cores dos amuletos representavam cada cor do arco-íres o vermelho,o amarelo,o laranja, o verde,o azul,o anil e o violeta!

Banal Você esta certa ,foi isso mesmo o que aconteceu mas tem mais!diz ela.

TODOS Mais?.

Banal Como meu irmão sabia que os colares tinham grande poder para quem os possuíssem e tentou roubar de meus país os colares,como segurança meus pais inventaram um oitavo colar branco para que eu possa achar os colares e sues donos ai...

Hiei Bom ai todos nós já sabemos eles decidiram mandar para um planeta desconhecido e longe para que seu irmão nunca os ache, escolheram a terra por ser um planetinha bem simples e comum onde ele nunca pensaria por causa da distancia, mas me responde uma coisa porque diabos nos escolheram e onde será que estão os outros escolhidos?diz super irritado e com uma cara que não era de amigo.

Banal responde com uma cara mais triste anida

Banal É QUE CADA UM DE VOCES TEM A APARENCIA DELES E SUAS CARACTERISTICAS PESSOAIS POR ISSO FORAM ESCOLHIDOS !diz gritando.

Na mesma hora a nave é atacada ,tudo começa a tremer e se mexer

Drangoon SABIA QUE IRIA ENCOMTRAR VOCES SEUS VERMES INUTES VOCES VAO MORRER AQUI E SEUS CORPOS VAO SERVIR DE COMIDA PARA MEUS CACHORROS ,E VOCE SUA VADIA VAI PRO INFERNO HOJE POR MINHAS MAOS ! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

Hiei É isso que vamos ver seu idiota, ridículo!.

Kagome É melhor você Lita ficar com a Banal por ser mais próxima dela!do que nos para segurança deladiz ela para amiga, enquanto subia para a parte superior da nave junto de Hiei e Goham!

Lita Esta bem mas vocês devem tomar cuidado para não virar a nave!diz ela gritando la de baixo.

Drangoon Tomem isso seus vermes de quinta categoria de fracassados!diz disparando varias bombas que explodem em três minutos após o lançamento.

Hiei ataca com seu golpe Chamas Negras do Inverno e destroe uns dois terços das bombas,Kagome com suas flechas destroe so uma parte das bombas e Goham destroe também dois terços das bombas com seu golpe Kame Hame Hame Há.As explosões dificultam a visão e Drangoon aproveita para saltar mais bombas para fora da nave

Drangoon EU SABIA VOCES NÃO SÃO DE NADA SEUS VERMES !HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!Diz dando uma risadinha diabólica ridícula de sempre.

Kagome E agora o que vamos fazer?diz ela super preocupada.

Nessa hora surgem três estranhos,cada um deles grita e diz

Estranho1Correntes de Andrômeda!.

Estranho2Tome isso bolas de energia!

Estranho3Mísseis Rastreadores!

Drangoon Quem são vocês seus intrometidos?.

Continua...

Bom o que vocês acharam deste capitulo ,comentem e me digam se quiserem mais animes nessa histroria ou se assim esta bom e **(m/y Bom primeiro que esses m/y é do meu apelido Mary e isso é pra comentários meus ,bom pelo menos eu acho que essa parte esta melhor que o primeiro capitulo que eu escrevi!)** comentem seu devo expor no ou no pandoxi"s ou se precisa melhorar mais alguma coisa e seu já posso me considerar uma escritora meu msn é bete. /Bjs e até a próxima/há obrigado pelas dicas meus amigos da net.


End file.
